Labyrinth: Undergo
by Tina senpai
Summary: Sarah has started a new life somewhere. But when her dreams begin to haunt her and she releases something she cannot put away, she turns to old friends AND an old enemy to help her out. M for..maybe ;p
1. Chapter 1

~C1: Pastures new~  
Sarah sighed heavily and finally allowed herself to relax. Slowly lowering herself into her favourite chair, she surveyed the unopened boxes all neatly stacked around her, forming some sort of fort. She smiled and could see in her mind, an image of Toby, running among the boxes, pretending to be a brave knight come to save the princess. Leaning over the side, she picked up the only cup she'd unpacked from the kitchenware and sipped her coffee, allowing the heat to course right through her, right down to the tips of her toes.  
It'd been three hours, shifting all her new stuff in. And although it felt good to be 'starting fresh', she admitted that she missed a lot of her things. She missed her bed, her wardrobe and even her shelves, which had various scrawling' and 'love notes' written underneath that only she could see when she laid down to sleep.  
She shut her eyes and slipped into her mind, picturing where she had come from, where everything used to be in her old apartment and where everything was going to go.  
It seemed like a only a year ago she'd moved out of her family home, into her New York apartment, before arranging to come to London.  
Coming here was something she'd been planning on doing since she was a teenager and she knew she'd have to study hard to get there. And goodness, did she study.  
She worked her way through high school, to college and even when in full time work as a teacher, she managed to gather the courage and the work she'd been saving up over the years and publish her writing. From simple poetry to little stories in the local newspapers, she knew she had talent. It wasn't people telling her that, but it was her own confidence in herself. Eventually, she finished her first story, a familiar tale about a girl travelling to a far off land to rescue something precious that belonged to her.  
She was asked on radio stations how she dreamed up this place and the inspirations for the heroine, sidekicks and villain and Sarah merely told the twisted truth: It had come to her late one night when an owl swooped into her house. The characters had all been based off various inspirations in her life and even in her room.  
Of course, she left out the part about actually being transported to a magically land and meeting creatures and a king that changed her life forever.  
Counting her finances, she bid a short farewell to her family and friends and found her way to New York.  
And although it was the nice part, hardly any crime, with a good job and still finding inspiration to write, it felt flat. Empty. She still didn't feel right and knew that, if she ever wanted to run somewhere new, she'd have to move a lot farther away from her old life.  
It was hard leaving her father and Toby behind and had grown to respect Karen, realising how much of a hard time she had given the woman, when all she had ever done was love her father and make him happy again, especially after her mother left.  
She talked with friends overseas, booked her airline tickets, packed her stuff and found a temporary place to stay as she began to arrange for a new job, a new house and a new start.  
She had been lucky. It was her status that helped, the majority of schools knowing the name Sarah Williams as the woman who brought a new generation a sense of magic and strength. Someone had even flattered her by comparing her work to Rowling and although Sarah blushed and thanked the man after the interview, she knew she was going to be uncomfortable with someone who had lied about reading all her book (the man repeatedly getting the character' names wrong) and was trying to extort a date from her (leaving with a firm handshake, he said, 'well, that's the interview over, I'll call you over and possible dinner arrangements to talk over it'.)  
A few days after, she was fortunate to be offered another position elsewhere and was happy to tell the 'gentleman' that she was going to an all girls school. Very few male teachers and she felt more comfortable in knowing they would have already been taught the sexual harassment rules before she got there with other tutors.  
She had a job, found the most gorgeous house in North London and had finally sent for all her stuff to be sent over.  
The only piece of furniture she had brought with her from her old home had travelled with her to her apartment and now was situated in her bedroom. Her vanity was something that not only connected her to home, but was also the one thing that held her secret and allowed communication between herself and old friends.  
Her books, her photos and all her small possessions came after.  
There was one box she had left right at the bottom, knowing that when she did unpack it, she'd be faced with the smirking face of a statue that bared an incredible and creepy resemblance to a man she knew all too well.  
Maybe HE could do with some sexual harassment talks.  
She shut her eyes and enjoyed the silence in her flat, the far off traffic nothing more than a dull humming sound outside the window.  
Sarah slowly felt herself drift off in her seat, having the awkward night before, so nervous and excited about the move and still getting used to the time zone, even after all this time.  
She pictured herself as the confident woman she had become, leaving alone the young, melodramatic teenager that nitpicked at everything.  
She felt all her old dance moves coming back. Taking ballet from a young age and then, extra dance classes during college, she maintained the steps and fell into an easy rhythm.  
It started off as simple states and became a full out show, gradually, taking the hand of the dancer that joined hers, the firm grip of leather around hers so comforting and reassuring.  
_Wait-_  
She jolted herself out of her relaxed state and pushed away from the comfy chair, as if it was responsible for the glimpse she had just had.  
"We are not going down that road again."  
Realising she had spilled her the contents of her cup onto the floor, she busied herself scrubbing at the small splats on the carpet and for the rest of the afternoon, cleaned and unpacked as much as she could, ignoring the statue and dropping it on a small table in the farther corner of the living room, not admitting to being scared of it if she had placed it in her bedroom.

It wasn't until much later. Everything cleaned, the boxes had disappeared and all her clothes in place, it was home. No painting needed, no new furniture arriving until the next day, and a few new ideas jotted down for some story ideas she had.  
She laid down in bed and welcomed the pull into darkness, until the shapes before her eyes shifted and she found herself surrounded by light.

_Unlike the first and last time they had properly danced together, Sarah knew Jareth had made some 'changes.'  
The room was the same, never changing and the clothes were always the same, but where that had been a clock to remind her of her quest, there was nothing but more expensive looking drapes.  
And now, she stood alone in the room, nobody staring or laughing or getting on with their odd party games around her.  
And she knew, no matter how many times she turned around and kept on guard, Jareth would always appear behind her. So she stood still and waited for him.  
"You look as beautiful as ever." The familiar British drawl came and she felt a presence right behind her, the warmth from his body burning through his clothes and hers.  
"And as always," she turned to him, giving a respectful nod of the head, "you look as well dressed and charming as you always do. Your majesty."  
Jareth quirked a lip and immediately stepped towards her, his arm entwining around her waist whilst his hand stroked her bare shoulder.  
__"No need for such formalities Sarah," he leant to whisper in her ear, "we'll old friends, so there is no need."  
She shivered but remembered to position her arms as their hands found each other and held on tightly.  
"You never want your own friends here any more Jareth. What's wrong? Ashamed to still be dancing with the same girl from over a decade ago?"  
Jareth smiled that daunting and arrogant smile that made Sarah want to hit him and kiss him, just to wipe it off his face.  
"My dear," Jareth pulled her back closer to him when she attempted to shuffle away an inch or two, "this is your dream, I merely invite myself in. You're the one who makes the changes, not I."  
Sarah stopped moving and looked at Jareth, suddenly remembering all the times the ballroom had shifted into a bedroom and all the times he had leant down and kissed her.  
"Oh yes, going there again?" Jareth leant down and went to kiss Sarah.  
She stayed frozen and it was as if, his lips touching hers, just barely, were what she needed.  
'WAKE UP.'_

Sarah did not jolt out of bed, but calmly, opened her eyes.  
She took a few steadying breaths to control her beating heart and slowly sat up and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. For the briefest moment, there was a glimmer of something there, as if another entity stared back at her, but with a flash of smile, they were gone.  
She groaned and forcibly made her way out of the bed, grabbing a blanket and stomping over to her vanity.  
"NO, Jareth, not tonight," she draped the blanket over the mirror and made sure it stayed there, "give me ONE night to rest for heaven sakes man."  
She calmly walked back over to her bed and threw herself in, tossing and turning for a few minutes and continuously checked over her shoulder to see if the blanket was still in place.  
Finally, she managed to lull herself back into sleep, where another dream awaited her, this one, much more different from the previous one.

_'She had never been to this part before. Always the same garden, but it grew and mutated and seemed to change and Sarah found herself in a completely different part. The flowers grew high and the vines seemed to rest and entwine against themselves as if an invisible wall had been place.  
She shivered though it had always been a warm place for her.  
It was as if something was watching her, but as she glanced around, all was peaceful.  
She reached out and stroked the familiar flowers, smelling in the scent of jojoba and lavender.  
Jareth always treated her in this place. He never turned up, but she knew he had created a little haven from the Labyrinth she loved. It also helped that Hoggle had told her when she'd accidentally given him an alcoholic beverage instead of apple juice.  
She spotted a small, scuttling little creature by her feet, beautiful and strange with it's many legs and purple shell.  
It hopped gracefully forward along the path and Sarah followed, eventually realising when it hopped farther onwards, she was meant to go down this way.  
"Don't go on."  
"Stay back."  
"Beware. Beware."  
Sarah followed the pathway that led up to the wall and went under the archway, as usual, ignoring the false alarms.  
"Go back while you still can."  
"Soon, it will be too late."  
__"Take heed and go no farther."  
"Sarah."  
A voice broke out among the rest and this time, she did stop in her tracks. It was soft, and feminine and definitely not like any false warning she had ever heard. It was almost like a young child.  
"Sarah, come find me. I'm locked in here."  
She moved forward again, the older sibling inside of her kicking in and she felt her way along the wall when it became a little too dark to see. Then, ahead of her, a purple light from the wall shone down onto a black door a few feet away from her.  
"Sarah. I'm here."  
A Shrill sounds suddenly broke through the air and Sarah clapped her hands over her ears to stop it, wandering where it was coming from. It sounded like an alarm clock, but the only place she could have had one was in her bedroom-_

Sarah did jump out of bed this time and turned to her alarm. She smacked the home made tomato clock on the head and laughed.  
"Thanks Tobe, it really did come in handy." She said, remembering her little brother' triumphant face when he'd come home from workshop with something special for each of them.  
Passing by the window to get to the shower, she glanced outside merely to view the weather situation in the early hours of the morning, when she saw it again. The same cat as the day before, sitting in the same spot on her wall and staring at the window.  
Yes, it was a cat.  
And yes, it was probably the next door neighbour', which would explain it's position.  
But yesterday, when she had been downstairs and exiting the back to her small garden, it had been there, staring at her before hurriedly scampering away when she attempted to approach it. And today, it was there, staring at her through the bedroom window.  
She refused to back down and although, feeling a little silly for holding a staring contest with a cat, she claimed victory when it turned and scuttled along the wall and out of sight.  
"Going crazy Sarah, playing games with cats." She turned and laughed as she entered the bathroom, "and talking to yourself. Goblin King might as well come and whisk me off to some asylum."  
She snickered again when her mind fed her with the audio of Jareth' deep laughter filling her head.


	2. Into the Deep

~Chapter 2: Into the deep~

Two rings.

"Hello?" A young boys voice answered as expected.

"Hey kid, told you I'd call." Sarah said happily, pleased that she'd gotten the time difference right.

"Sarah! What time is it there?! It's 8 in the morning here!" Toby' voice dropped down an octave, as if to make a difference to the rest of the conversation, "Karen and Dad are still in bed, but I've been setting my alarm for 7am everyday."

"Really? On a non school day? My, very impressive." Sarah just enjoyed chatting nonsense with Toby. He could be talking about planes, insects, trees, the person he has a crush on, fairies or even his dreams and she'd still listen.

"Don't wanna' waste the day, that's what you said!" Toby chirped happily down the phone and Sarah heard a slurp.

_iFive bucks that's a can of cola and Karen' going to give me an earful next time for getting him hooked on the stuff. /i_

"Anyway, it's good to hear from you squirt. I just wanted to let you know I got myself settled in. And to answer your question, it's just after lunchtime here. I'm about to make the garden look beautiful."

Sarah heard an excitable gasp from Toby down the phone and stood up to peer out at said garden.

"Are you going to use the lights and stuff I made for you?" Toby asked hopefully, but Sarah could picture him bobbing up and down in his seat, being careful so as not to spill the cola.

"You know I will, I love them." Sarah had prepared her small box to take with her: Garden tools, seeds, mini plant pots (with the dirt already in them) and of course, said fairy lights with beautiful paper patterns cut out to make shapes. It was truly something she adored, as he had spend a week getting his finger cut on bits of plastic and gluing the paper together and painting and then wrapping it in a nice box for her to take before she went.

She half listened to Toby' excited rambling' about seeing about air mail from home when she caught sight of a familiar figure outside the window.

The cat that had been there before.

And this time, Sarah could clearly make out a scrunched up face with a black shadow, almost like an eye patch, over one side of the cat' face.

She felt a shudder as if someone had trailed fingertips up her spine and she let out a soft sound of surprise.

"Sarah? Are you ok?" Toby halted mid rambling, obviously concerned by her sudden, startled noise.

"I'm fine, just cold." She wasn't really lying, it was only the beginning of spring here and the weather was still trying to make up it's mind. Cold or warm. Wet or dry. Wind or fog.

"Ok...So, want me to ask dad and mum if we can send you some stuff over?"

Sarah bit her lip, wanting to ask for all sorts, specifically themselves, but stopped herself, not wanting to get Toby' hopes up or make him believe she hated her new life in London.

Her new life away from home and family.

"I'm fine. Just tell them I love them," she meant that truly, "and you kiddo, you look after yourself for me ok?"

"Ok," Toby' voice sounded the same as when he pulled his 'sticking out lower lip sad face, "Hey Sarah...I miss you."

Sarah sighed but put on a happy tone.

"I miss you to. But you'll be visiting in Summer soon enough, ok? And I'll be back after that for Christmas. I pinky swore, remember?"

"Yeah...sooooooooooo, are you gonna' send me something?" Toby' voice went from instead 'puppy dog sadness' to 'excited little puppy' curiosity.

Sarah spent the rest of the phone call reassuring and promising Toby she would send him more stuff (mostly english sweets and foods).

When she had eventually hung up, she stretched out her arms and realised she'd spent half an hour just talking to Toby.

Just like old times.

Shaking her head off of melancholy wantings, she eagerly picked up her box of things, scooper up her bottled water and made her way down into her garden.

Just the right size.

Opening one door with her bottle clasped hand (pleased that multi-tasking meant she had excellent balancing skills) she gently nudged the other one open with her foot, wanting her house to be fresh and cool on such a nice day. Sunny and yet with that unmistakable breeze that meant it wouldn't last that long.

'But rain helps things grow.'

She looked up at the wall where the cat had been, but was silently relieved she didn't have a cat watching her every moment.

She already had a voyeur owl, she didn't need another stalker animal.

A little but hurriedly, wanting to clear her mind, she set her things carefully out on the small white (well, dirt white) table before her, untangling the wires of the lights carefully. Wanting to keep them away from the elements, she found a snug little archway above her back gate, covered in a thick weave of ivy.

She knew she'd only light them in the evenings or at parties, but she knew the paper would be protected, especially with a little of her own magic. She knew she could always call in a favour with Hoggle, borrowing some magic from his fairies.

Then, after cleaning away a few spaces she got to work.

She used an old, broken trowel to dig up the weeds in the cracks in the path, being careful when little insects run out around her, Sarah apologising for disturbing their homes, before placing the weed killed ever so lightly so it wouldn't grow back.

She sweeped up the debris, glad for the relief of bending her back for such a long period of time and commented on how old she felt (giggling to herself when an image of a ruffled Jareth popped into her head).

She then rearranged her garden to her liking, moving statues to the farthest corners to create space and using her plant pots in the small, circular garden that had been built out of stones. She did appreciate it, but maybe, when she had time, she'd convert it into a small koi pond, then have the flowers surrounding it. She could imagine herself happily feeding her fish, reading and writing and just relaxing in the lovely sunshine. And maybe have her friends round. And Jareth, if he was good.

Eventually, after tidying away her tools back in the box and sticking them underneath the large wooden steps that lead down into the garden from her patio doors, she observed her work and smugly stood with her hands on her hips.

"And that, is how you get a job done properly."

She turned and waltzed back inside, rewarding herself with a cup of apple juice in Toby' home made mug.

She reached for a book and made her way back outside, to find the cat back and watching her, almost as if to mock her.

"Well hello again today," she calmly found herself sauntering to her chair and table, "I have no food for you here. And I know you can understand, so if you wish to stay, please do not stare: It's very rude."

She watched as the cat seemed to tilt it's head as if observing her before it settled down, as if to sleep.

She decided to read anyway and eventually, lost her way in her story.

Dark knights.

Long lost loves.

A damsel in distress.

It wasn't until the first pitter patters of light rain began did she look up from her book.

Standing to attention, she dusted off of her lap and turned to make her way inside before remembering her friend. Turning to see if her friend was still there, she noted bot a hair or whisker could be seen.

"Must of been bored."

Sarah shut herself back inside for the rest of the evening before calling her agent and making plans for herself to actually do some exploring tomorrow.

Checking her phone for messages, her email and at last, the local telephone book to call up and arrange tours of museums close by, she eventually curled up in her bed.

She hadn't meant to fall asleep, truly, but as she lay her head on the pillow and heard the rain begin to hammer down louder outside, she felt herself being pulled into a comfortable lull.

i"Ah man, even the cat gets into my dreams." Sarah said grumpily.

Indeed, as soon as her eyes had shut and opened again, she had been faced with the cat on the wall.

"I'm sorry, but you invited me in my dear." The cat meowed at her, almost delighted at his own smugness.

"Oh so you do talk," she folded her arms and scrutinised him with her gaze.

"Only here my dear. But I unfortunately cannot stay, must dash and all," and although the cat only had one eye, Sarah could still tell he winked at her, "will be seeing you again VERY soon."

As the cat turned and dashed off into a red puff of smoke, Sarah sighed.

"Cryptic cats. Great, what next?"

"Sarah."

She turned around and found herself back in her newly decorated dream garden. Everything exaggerated and over sized. Small fireflies buzzing about and illuminating everything around her red. Her statues now pulling grotesque faces at her. Her back gate now hidden behind what seemed to be a thick hallway of ivy.

"Sarah, turn back."

Jareth's voice urged her. Urged her away.

"Sarah, help us please." The twinkling little voices urged her forward and she stepped closer.

"Sarah, wake up girl."

She shrugged off the sound of his smooth voice and continued.

Her hand reached out and she almost touched the door.

"Sarah wake up, or I shall have to kiss you."

Hold the phone-/i

Sarah' eyes flew open and she met the gaze of a grinning Jareth.

"Hello precious." Jareth hovered a few feet over her face.

"Off. Now." Sarah' hands came up to his shoulders when he began to lower himself closer to her.

"You're such a bore Sarah dear girl, can't you ever...what's the term you use...loosen up?" Jareth chuckled darkly but allowed Sarah to lightly push him back into a seated position as she herself sat up.

"What do you want Jareth?" She pulled up at her covers only to realise she hadn't any on. She was still in her work clothes and covered in dirt from her earlier activities.

"Do I need a reason to see you, sweet girl?" Jareth's gloved hand came up to her face and she didn't flinch away. She just stared at him with sleepy/angry eyes.

"When you come into my bedroom, uninvited, then yes, you do need a reason." She wasn't fooled by his charms. Again.

Jareth just smiled and bared his sharp teeth to her.

Like a hungry wolf.

"My dear girl, when you leave your window open on such a night, how could I not take it as an invitation?"

Sarah glared at him and quickly flicked her gaze over to the open window.

"Well, for one thing, I didn't leave it open and two, if I did, it was because I had fallen asleep."

"My Sarah, how clumsy of you? Surely anyone could have broken in? Well then, because I was so deeply concerned, I came to prove a point that anyone could have come in here through that window and taken advantage of you as you slept."

'Bullshit.' She snarled to herself.

"Only if they could fly Jareth. And your the only one I know capable of both flight and taking advantage of the situation Jareth."

Jareth arched his eyebrow and cupped her chin, pulling her forward a little.

"My now, if that isn't an invitation-"

Sarah lightly patted his wrist away and tried to steer his mind onto something else.

"You always wake me from my dreams. And I know you can see them. What is it about that door? Will it reveal my darker side or some other deep meaning like me figuring out what a massive ass you are?"

Jareth' eye twitched but he retained his cool façade.

"Sarah darling, you've told me that many times without having to open so damned door in your silly little dreams."

"Well then, let me get back to sleep and see for myself."

She met Jareth' eyes defiantly and felt his hand snake back up to stroke her cheek tenderly again.

"My dear, I can give you something much, much better to dream about."

Sarah didn't have time to think or retort back. Jareth had grabbed her and she lost immediately lost in his whirlwind kissing.

It wasn't the first time he'd done it.

On many occasions he'd taken his opportunity, whether it be to surprise her, comfort her or just shut her up.

And it always worked.

She couldn't fight it.

She gripped the covers as his tongue did wondrous things to her, turning her insides to jelly.

As soon as it had begun, it was over and Sarah felt him pull back.

However, when she opened her eyes, he was no longer in front of her. Frantically searching around to see if she'd been dreaming, she watched him swoop elegantly out into the night.

"Majestic pompous ass."

Jareth hoots in the distance as retaliation.

Sarah lay down to sleep, allowing the window to stay open, knowing that no one except he would enter it. And he wouldn't again, not tonight.

As she drifted off yet again, this time with a smile on her face and her covers pulled up to her chin, she didn't bother to look under her pillow.

And why should she?

She never expected anything to be beneath it.

Let alone a stone that was used in ancient rituals as a form of strong protection.

A protector from bad dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: What lies Beyond

AU.N: Thanks for the favs and comments and reviews, it's really great some of you are enjoying.

Also, if you don't like the way I write, then stop reading, because I always write like this and it's not going to change :p

A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind.

~Chapter 3: What lies beyond~

The next night...

Sarah was in a huff.

And she was in a huff with herself for being silly.

After sitting down at various points (since she had woken up) throughout the day, she'd tried to make herself write.

Now attempting a new novel, she struggled with writers block and comes to realise, all her romantic novels have a lead character that resembles a certain goblin king.

And it really aggravated her.

Because she could not only picture Jareth taunting her as she wrote it, getting inside her dreams and re-enacting certain moments and scenes from them, but knowing him, he would buy a copy of each one and read it over and over again whilst he lounged around on his throne.

Oh yes, there was that smug smile of his she always hated.

Being stuck inside was also making her grumpy.

It was raining heavily outside and the weather forecast had been unhelpful. It had just apparently come out of no where. And although she knew it was silly, the air felt strange. It smelled strange. The thunder that roared and the lightning that crackled seemed so artificial, it hurt her senses.

Even trying to find an excuse to visit the shop around the corner, the door literally had blown shut on her, preventing her from leaving. If she had suspected it was anything other than nature, she would have known.

It was as if the weather itself was urging her inside.

So it was another early night for her again. This time, a hot shower and making sure her windowsill was secure and locked (with the curtains shut for privacy) made her feel relaxed and safe.

She snuggled into her bed and tried to shut out the storm from the outside, but as she drifted off, it carried inside her dreams.

_A storm was coming._

_She could see it. Over the walls of the Labyrinth, a thick mass moved towards the castle beyond the goblin city._

_And it didn't move like any cloud Sarah had ever seen before._

_She could hear shouts from the goblins as a great battle commenced, Sarah spotting thick smoke and creatures flying through the air before plummeting back down to the ground._

_'No, not this way.'_

_She shut her eyes tight and felt herself spinning around as if falling down a deep whirlpool. When she stopped, she found herself back in her garden. Everything was more distorted than before, the lights that Toby had made circling and illuminating the walls in shades of purple and brown. _

_'Sarah, turn back Sarah.'_

_'My lady, be cautious!'_

_'Sawah!'_

_She could hear her friends. But where were they?_

_Her gaze focused on the black gate and it was almost moving._

_No, not moving._

_Pulsating. As if the door itself was alive and the heart within was beating furiously, threatening to burst out._

_'Help us!'_

_'Let us out!'_

_'Release us!'_

_Her friends._

_Sarah' hands came to touch the door, by large vines suddenly burst out from the walls and wrapped themselves against the door._

_'HELP!'_

"_TOBY!" She heard herself shout and she pulled at the vines. One by one, they fell like dust to her touch, until at last, her hand was on the handle._

_'Help me, Sarah, help us!'_

"_I'm coming Toby!" She pulled and twisted the handle, until at least, she heard a click. Not wasting time, she pried the door open, but before she could do anything, a mass of black flowed out of the door surrounding her._

_It began to smother the garden and Sarah struggled as it engulfed her also._

_It was the sound of a frantic tapping on something glass that was pulling her out. Pulling her to safety._

_'Wake up! WAKE UP STUPID GIRL!' _

Sarah sat up in her bed just as a loud crack of thunder sounded and she took deep, steadying breaths to calm herself. Before she could, the tapping from her dream made her jump and she realised, it was coming from her window.

"Jareth, you have some damn explaining to do!" She kicked away her covers and made her way to the window, not caring she was only in her slim night dress. Throwing open the curtains, she unfastened the lock on the window and pried it open, welcoming in the elements that furiously fought side by side outside. She went to poke her head out to call him inside, but was immediately blinded as a black shape came straight at her. Instinctively putting her arms up to defend herself, she batted at the creature that seemed to relentlessly come at her. She had to keep taking steps back to get away and just when she nudged the corner of her vanity, a familiar screeching was heard and suddenly, the black was gone. Lowering her arms, she spotted i_her_/i owl know attacking the black shape, which Sarah recognised as a raven. A large raven at that.

It seemed Jareth was winning, but the next moment, the raven was swooping down and dodging the attacks, causing Jareth to fluster in front of Sarah to avoid digging his own talons into her.

She grabbed a large cushion and aimed it for the Raven, but it was too quick for her. Taking it's chance, it swooped again and Sarah jumped back in fright. Unfortunately, the jump had caused her to lose balance and she fell backwards into her vanity. Expecting a whole load of pain to explode in her back, she braced herself as she fell into the surface, but instead of shattering, the glass seemed to melt around her and welcomed her as she tumbled further down. The last sight she saw, was Jareth swooping straight in with her as the outside world vanished and blackness covered her vision.

The sound of glass breaking followed shortly after as she tumbled back into the other world.

Sarah didn't open her eyes at first.

She was wondering where next the dream would take her. But she could feel heat on her face, which was unusual, because it was a lot cooler when she had gone to bed.

"Come along Sarah, you snore like a sloth."

And she definitely had not gone to bed with anyone else.

Slowing opening her eyes, expecting to be in her darkened bedroom, she had to squint and allow her eyes adjust to the light of the sun above her.

'_Sun?!'_

Sitting up slowly, she groaned at the sore spot that was now on her bottom where she had landed.

"Obviously not a dream." She carefully stood up, assessing herself of any further damage.

"If this was your dream, there's be a lot more of you and me and less trouble."

She turned to the silken voice of Jareth, seeing him lounging against a large rock with his arms folded, cold eyes appraising her as she dusted off her hips and bottom.

"Well thank you for checking if I was alive Goblin king," she refused to cover herself, knowing it wouldn't matter now he had seen her in her night dress for a while, "now would you care to explain what that was about?"

Jareth sighed and walked over to stand before her, all threatening and handsome and oh so kissable-

'_Focus._'

"That my dear Sarah, was you saying 'the right words' all over again." Jareth stared her down accusingly, looking non too pleased at her, now that she noticed.

"Come again? Are you blaming me?! What did I do?!" Sarah stomped forward and came face to face with him, angry that he'd accuse her of doing something she didn't remember doing.

"You my dear girl are so damn," he grit his teeth and then cupped her chin in one hand, looking down at her with that same fire in his eyes she always detested and loved at the same time, "infuriating. You should know by now that your dreams are far from normal. You and I both know what happened in your dream, little girl."

She smacked his hand away but still blushed at him.

"Well, why didn't you TELL me when I was awake last night? Or did you think you had kissed me so senseless that I'd merely forgotten?"

Jareth' hand came back up to her chin again, this time, stroking tenderly with the pad of his gloved thumb.

"There are certain rules here that prevent me from telling you EVERYTHING Sarah," his eyes flashed with something familiar to Sarah, almost as if he was suffering with an internal pain, before it left and was replaced by his usual cold teasing, "not everything is as it seems."

"Jareth," she warned him a tone that was definitely not friendly, "you could have sent Hoggle, or Ludo or Didymus or even a damn fiery for all I cared, but don't tell me you're not completely blameless in this."

"YOU opened the door dearest Sarah," Jareth leant forward and the grip he know had on her chin was definitely not that gentle any longer, "and precious, you always need help on your journey. Unfortunately, my magic does not work...that well here at the moment. I cannot simply fix things with a toss of my wrist and...Sarah, my dear are you giggling?"

Sarah' slapped a hand over her mouth and turned away.

She honestly hadn't meant to, but it was Jareth being so serious and sulky and threatening and he just HAD to put his sentence that way, she felt like an immature teenager all over again, admiring the way his breeches had clung to his thighs and-

'_NO. BAD SARAH. TRAIN OF THOUGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE PLEASE. RIGHT NOW.'_

She turned back around and cleared her throat, as if trying to make out her giggle was merely a cough.

"As I was saying," Jareth arched his brow at her, this time his gaze seemed a little less threatening and all the more teasing, "I cannot flick my wrist and bring your friends here. Sarah, it is you and I who need to sort out this mess. Together."

"What mess Jareth?" Sarah looked briefly around and found them both outside the walls of the Labyrinth, the same place she had been before.

"We begin here at the wastelands for a reason," Jareth sighed and turned to face his castle, "I can explain it all on the way but...there is a dark magic surrounding the place. If I tell you too much then...Sarah."

Jareth turned back to her and Sarah saw something in Jareth' expression she had only seen once before.

Pain.

She had never wanted to see it on his face again, and was only thankful she was not the one who had caused it this time.

Jareth' hand slowly picked hers up and held on as if she were to bolt.

"Sarah, I need your help," he looked at her so earnestly, she would have said yes right then and there if it hadn't been for wanting to hear more, "everything is in danger. My kingdom, my throne...my followers and your dearest friends and companions. We have to go through the Labyrinth the same way before but...you have to trust me in this Sarah."

Jareth pulled one hand away and slipped off his glove to place his bare skin against hers.

Sarah felt like fainting a little.

"Trust me, Sarah? Precious?" He grinned at her again, the pain still lingering in his eyes lightly and Sarah realised he was trying to make her feel strong and comfortable.

"Yes. Just...do me a favour," she looked down at herself and then at his attire, "is there anyway I can go home and get dressed?"

Jareth chuckled and shook his head.

"Women and their wardrobe."

He turned away from her and for a second, Sarah hoped he would click his fingers and whisk her back home and then she remembered, he couldn't.

But he was.

He clicked his fingers and she felt a tingle all over her body. Looking down, she was shocked to see a normal blouse and Jeans, so familiar to her previous trip and yet, accustomed to her now womanly figure.

"I thought you couldn't-" Sarah was checking there were no mysterious eyes lurking within, even a small crystal or two, just encase.

"My magic is limited," he looked over his shoulder at her, "I can use it sparsely and in desperate situations. And Sarah darling."

Sarah arched her brow when he gave her a cheeky wink before looking away.

"It was a desperate situation. I've been controlling myself from ravaging you on the spot as soon as I saw you in that little night dress of yours. Remind me to give it back to you before I return you home, I'd like to see you in again."

He walked away saying something else, and Sarah rolled her eyes, guessing it was something along the lines of, 'and see it off you also.'

"Well, come on feet," Sarah huffed as she walked slowly to her doom, "let's not displease his majesty...at least the view is nice."

_'And by that I mean the Labyrinth, not his-...trousers._'

She scolded herself quietly as she caught up with the man, wanting to be at his side rather than behind him. And he slowed down his pace so she could be.


End file.
